


Candy Cane Hearts

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Football Player Dean, M/M, Photographer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Castiel's school teens gives out candy canes in the shape of hearts to their crushes, and Castiel is content with not receiving any again this year. Until he receives one on the first day, two on the second and so forth. He thinks it's a cruel prank, while his secret admirer is desperately trying to get his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destiel Christmas Mini Bang for prompt of December 17th, Candy Cane.

“ _Please remember to buy your Candy Cane Hearts for your friends at lunch and before school! We will only be selling them during these times and they will be given out during last period.”_ Came the shrill, booming sound of the intercom. Castiel ignored the buzz of the event, he was a senior in high school which meant next Christmas he didn't have to deal with the candy cane heart's exchange. Every year before he hadn't received one candy cane heart, instead he was one of the few that didn't even care if he did and he found it a pointless exercise to see who was more popular or how many crushes people had on them.

But despite his track record for the past few years, Castiel had found himself being handed a single candy cane heart last period the first day it had started. At first he had thought perhaps it had been a mistake but clearly written was his name in barely readable scrawl, _Castiel Novak._ Underneath was a simple hand drawn heart. The candy canes were miniature sized and tied together in a heart shape, glued to a red paper.

Castiel had spent the next day trying to hunt down who it could have been that sent it to him but with no luck. He was wondering if this was a prank being played on him as he was no way by far popular in the school. He often kept to himself and had few friends outside the ones he met at the school library who didn't have friends themselves. He knew that there was no possible way anyone would send him a candy cane heart because they had a...crush on him?

He gave up eventually and he was displeased when a fellow student handed him two candy cane hearts this time, not one. He frowned looking around to see who may of given it to him if they were in his class. Seeing no one who was even paying attention towards him he shoved them into his bag and decided to deal with them at the end of the school day.

When the final bell rang Castiel waited until almost everyone else had rushed out before even putting his things away. He walked by the garbage and threw the candy cane hearts into it. He felt a small ping of sadness rush through his heart but he kept walking not paying attention to the few students that were still packing their bags. One of them watched Castiel with a heartbroken look but quickly wiped it from his face as his friends started to drag him out of the classroom as well.

The football field had a light dusting of snow by the time Castiel got out there. He was in his school's photography class and one of his assignments was to take photos for the school paper. This was his second year doing it, and the first year he absolutely hated the idea of having to deal with the rowdy football players. But eventually he had found one part of the team he could have an interest in, one of the school's stars, Dean Winchester.

In fact the only reason Castiel took photography class again was because it would give him an excuse to watch Dean but have the excuse of he only stared for class. But he couldn't help it, there was denying that Dean was one of the best looking guys in school, you had to take just one look at all the girls that would bat their lashes at him in hopes of catching his attention.

Castiel did have to give Dean some credit though, the boy didn't get swayed by them and instead focused most of his time on football or school work. There was a rumor going around school that Dean was secretly seeing Lisa, another one of the cookie cutter cheerleader types. Castiel knew his little school crush would never be more than that, and he hated hearing the rumors.

_Click._ Castiel managed to snap a picture of Dean sauntering back down to his position on the field. He looked at the photo to see if it wasn't blurred or if it was just Dean and no one else. The other teen's head was turned slightly to the side looking back to the rest of the team. He was laughing, but the sound was lost in the silent photo. Castiel lowered the camera and sighed. Was this what he was reduced to? Stalking his school crush?

Castiel checked his watch and decided it was best to walk home before it got dark out. He knew the team wouldn't stop practice especially after it got dark, they would just turn on the floodlights. He placed the camera back into it's case and picked up his backpack, leaving the football team to practice.

Dean looked up to the stands and frowned seeing Castiel walking away. He knew the dark haired boy was taking photos again, he noticed that sometimes the camera was always trained on him. He thought maybe Castiel were taking those photos because he was the school's star...but he never saw any photos of him during practice in the school paper. Always photos of him taken by someone else at games.

He had tried to get Castiel's attention, even sending him those stupid candy cane hearts the school sold. It wasn't that Dean couldn't tell someone that he liked them, but it was rather this was Cas and he was a guy. Dean was seen as the macho straight guy in their team, his teammates had even started a rumor he was seeing Lisa when in truth she was just tutoring him. He had begged Lisa to tell everyone the truth but she had only rolled her eyes and told him it was good for his reputation.

Dean didn't give a crap about his reputation at the school, it was if his father found out he was into guys then there would be problems. His father, John, was a strict man but he was caring and brought up both Dean and his younger brother Sam since their mother had died when they were young. But their father was also very homophobic. Dean couldn't leave the house without his father reading the news or watching TV and muttering how the gays were ruining society, or how they should be placed in special rehabilitation camps. Dean kept his mouth shut and Sam, the only person other than Dean's friend Charlie to know about his preferences, didn't say anything either for the sake of his brother.

  


Castiel glared at the offending candy cane hearts that were strewn onto his table. Six. He glared at the people in his class. He wondered who it could of possibly been sending him these...he wondered what kind of sick joke they got from him receiving these from a 'crush'. He felt like crying but he wouldn't give who ever it was doing this the satisfaction. He threw the candy cane hearts into his bag as the bell rang.

He stood up just as someone ran into him. He fell to the floor, his bag falling and the sound of candy canes crushing. People froze and looked at him, he could feel all of them just staring. Judging. He felt his face heat up from embarrassment and he looked up to see Dean staring down at him. That was enough for the dam to break and tears began to stream down his cheeks. For the first time the idea that perhaps it was Dean who was pulling this prank on him.

“Are you alright?” Dean asked kneeling down beside Castiel. He wasn't sure what was wrong, it had just been an accidental fall, why was he crying?

“Leave me alone!” Castiel hissed pushing Dean away and grabbed his bag. He pushed himself up off the floor and fled the classroom. He realized then that the sound of the breaking candy canes were close to the sound of his own heart breaking.

Dean watched him go, his heart sinking. What had he done to deserve Castiel pushing him away? He decided he need to see if Castiel was alright. He ran out after him, he knew the other needed to stay and take photos during practice so he didn't go home. That only left either the library or bathroom. He knew the bathroom would be too busy after school and that only left the library.

The teen heard the sobbing before he actually saw Castiel. He found the boy curled up in the non-fiction section. Dean sighed and sat beside him. He wasn't sure what to say, he stayed quiet until suddenly he was slapped. He fell back grabbing at the bookshelves as he fell. He stared at Castiel with wide eyes just before another blow landed on his face.

“You stupid ass!” Castiel cried as he punched Dean in the face. His raised fist was stopped by Dean grabbing his wrist and he stared up at him, blood dripping from his nose.

“Why are you doing this? Are you having fun?” Castiel demanded trying to wrench his arm free of Dean's grasp.

“No! What do you think I'm doing here? I'm trying to help you!” Dean said letting Castiel go, the smaller teen stumbling back. Castiel shook his head and tried to grab his bag and tried to get up but Dean grabbed his ankle to stop him. The next thing he saw was the bottom of Castiel's shoes as he kicked him in the face.

“Leave me alone!” Castiel yelled as Dean fell back onto the floor dazed. His hands went to his face, his head feeling fuzzy like the times he had been hit in the face with the football. Castiel grabbed his bag and was about to run off but he looked back to see Dean on the floor. Against his better judgment he sighed and set his bag back on the floor and helped him up. Despite how much he hated Dean right then he just couldn't leave him bleeding on the library floor.

“Why?” He asked.

“Why what?” Dean asked looking to him. “Why did I come out of my way to try and care?”

“You don't care! You send me these candy cane hearts as a joke don't you? You found out about how I feel?” Castiel yelled. Dean hushed him in case the librarian came to see what the yelling was. He didn't want Castiel getting in trouble for hitting him.

“Cas...I wouldn't do this as a joke. I did send you those, but only because I...I know you never got one before. And I really like you.” Dean asked using the sleeve of his jacket to make sure his blood didn't fall to the floor. He waited for perhaps another punch or for Castiel to get up and leave. But both of those never happened.

Castiel didn't say anything instead he pulled the sleeve down from Dean's face. The taller boy looked confused for a second before Castiel brought his head closer, pressing their lips together careful not to hurt Dean's beaten face. Dean felt his heart race and he let his eyes slip closed. He whimpered as Castiel pulled away and he grabbed him pulling him back. He felt he needed Castiel to keep kissing him to just live, he never wanted to go a day without that feeling again.

The kiss grew heated as Dean slipped his tongue into Castiel's mouth, the smaller teen moaning. A metallic taste entered Castiel's mouth and he realized that it was Dean's blood, the taller teens nose still bleeding. Castiel pulled away from Dean and quickly took a few deep breaths.

“We should go to the nurse and see if she can help with your nose.” Castiel said wiping Dean's face with his own sleeve. Dean smiled despite the pain. “I'm sorry I hurt you...” Castiel whispered.

Dean shook his head and took his hand. “It's alright. I get you thought I was trying to hurt you...I really wasn't trying to.” He sighed. Castiel kissed him quickly just as the librarian came around the corner. She yelled at them for kissing and then for Dean's bloody face. Both boys were sent away to the principles office, the principle not happy to have to deal with them both just before he was heading home.

  


“ _Before you all go home please remember that the school's candy cane hearts event will end in a few days. Due to this we will now be selling candy cane hearts for an hour after school!”_

Castiel looked up to the intercom speaker and sighed. He stuck one half of the candy cane heart into his mouth and looked to see Dean smirking. He knew his now boyfriend would be buying him even more candy cane hearts and he hated the idea of having more on his desk the next day. He still couldn't help but smile when he looked to one of the candy cane heart's paper, underneath his name was another name written out in the same sloppy handwriting. _Dean Winchester._

At least there was a name on it this time, Castiel thought.


End file.
